Topsy-Turvy
by WraithLoverQueen
Summary: Sequel to Sugar-Coated Snapshots. Cisco and Harry have a night together and Harry's feeling very out of place. Cisco tries his best to make it as easy as he can on the older scientist. -Slash- Cisco/Harry -Shattered Perspectives series


A/N: Technically the first written fic for this fandom. I have found that I simply cannot write smut without a good dose of feels stitched into it. Anyways, set sometime before season 2 finale but after Jesse's with them.

Anyways, I just adore Cisco and Harry and there needs to be more of them. Now, i usually prefer a more dominant Harry but sometimes I need a more submissive one. Anyways, spreading my thoughts to you other supporters of this ship. We need larger members in this group.

Also, Cisco may seem a little OOC at first but he's just trying to be sweet.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

Somewhere along the line he must have gone insane. It was the only explanation, especially for his current position. Without the plea of insanity, he had no way to reason how he was here. No way to condone being caught kneeling under a young man almost thirty years younger than him. Especially not when his daughter could be home at any time now.

A low pained whine escaped him as his partner slowly began to move in him. Harrison shivered in discomfort as his muscles burned with every slow thrust. Reflexive tears pricked his eyes as he pressed his face into his pillow. He felt loving kisses to the back of his neck as a soothing hand stroked down his spine. He groaned softly and shifted his weight as he tried to get used to feeling so full.

"Harry, you alright?" Cisco's worry was whispered into his ear as the the younger man lovingly stroked his hair. Harrison absentmindedly wondered if the young man treated his girlfriends like this but had to quickly push the thought away because it made the jealousy stir in his chest, "It's only gonna hurt for a bit more, I promise. First time takes a while to get used to."

Harrison nodded slowly, logically he had known that the first time would be very uncomfortable but logic did not make it easier to take. Though, having his strange young scientist slowly stroking his erection was helping to distract him from the pain and discomfort of being so stretched and full. A sob of frustration escaped his tight throat as a skilled finger stroked along his slit, making his hot erection jerk in the young man's hand.

He bit back a groan as he buried his face deeper into his pillow as his shaky hips tried to move with Cisco's set rhythm. He was caught on a strange and confusing cliff of pain and pleasure. The more he focused on the duel feelings the more he could not believe he was in this position, this was never supposed to happen. He knew he was doomed the minute he started to care about these people, but he never thought it would go this far. He had been terrified when he started to get feelings for the young Latino. Homosexuality was still illegal on his Earth yet it was practiced freely and legally here for the most part.

Despite this, an entire lifetime of being told a set rule had made him terrified of such feelings. This was his first case of such a problem, did not help it was for such a young man. He had been scared of what the young man would do the moment he had found out. Harrison had been shocked how Cisco had simply smiled softly and squeezed Harrison's hand before gently kissing him.

Harrison remembered responding so desperately. His body had been so touch starved for so long, he had been celibate since his wife's death. He remembered he had almost come in his pants just from the sweet kiss. It had been very embarrassing, he was far too old for that. Thinking about it, he had to be too old for all of this. He had no right to try out a new sexual orientation and sex position for the first time at fifty-two with a young man in his twenties.

"Harry, you alright?" There was that question again. He did not deserve such worry and care but he could not help the swell of love he felt at hearing the concern. He hesitantly nodded, not wanting to upset the boy, "Still hurt?" Harrison hesitated again, not wanting to upset him but finally nodded slowly against the pillow. He made a pitiful whine he never knew he was capable of as Cisco kissed between his shoulder blades and lovingly stroked his hair again.

"W-what're you doing?" Harrison whimpered in panic as he felt the younger man pull out completely, "I-it's not that bad, Ramon. Cisco chuckled softly and sweetly nuzzled Harrison's cheek.

"Don't freak, Harry. I'm not gonna leave ya hanging. Just trust me." Cisco reassured him as he helped Harrison onto his back, a few pillows supporting the older man's hips. Harrison found he unconditionally did trust the boy. Cisco smiled as his friend lay aroused and exposed under him, it was a vulnerability that he never thought the older scientist was capable of. His smiled only grew at the sight of Harry's erection hard against his flat belly and dripping precum. The older man's face was bright red, embarrassed and ashamed about being so helpless and exposed with his legs spread wide under the younger man. Cisco quickly leaned down and lovingly kissed his partner while gently stroking the bullet scar.

"What're you doing, Ramon?" There was no bite to the question, only worried apprehension. The younger man smiled in reply, nuzzling his nose to Harrison's; making them both smile brighter.

"It's easier to distract you this way." Cisco purred and sucked Harry's bottom lip as he slowly pushed into him again. He watched Harry's eyes scrunch up in pain and quickly sooth him by stroking his cheek and kissing the crow's feet of his left eye.

"I'm in, Harry, don't clench. It'll hurt more." Cisco whispered through the low moan escaping him. Harrison forced his muscles to relax as he gripped the sheets instead. Cisco kissed his hair and stroked his erection slowly, thumbing the head repeatedly, "Harry, anyone ever tell you're adorable when you have no idea how to do something?" Harrison tried to open his eyes to glare but they quickly shut again as something hidden inside him was hit and pleasure shot up his spine, making him arch into the younger man.

Cisco smiled brightly and wrapped his partner's long legs around his waist to allow the thrusts of Cisco's hips to pick up speed slowly. He moaned loudly as he watched Harry throw his head back against the pillows as sounds of pleasure escaped him. The older scientist's muscles clenched around him and it was almost too much. His hand picked up speed with its strokes as both their thrusts began to lose rhythm.

Cisco had not done this in a while and Harry was completely unfamiliar with anal sex so the pleasure was quickly becoming too much for both of them. Cisco leaned down and kissed his lover passionately before nuzzling him again. the young man smiled brightly and giggled slightly as the man under him gave a dazed lopsided smile in return.

"Love you, Harry." Cisco pressed their foreheads together, his long hair brushing their cheeks. He gently urged Harry to look at him, needing to be sure, "you sure you want me to come in you? It feels kinda weird the first time, trust me. Takes a while to feel natural again." His thrust pushed his partner's prostate again, making it so Harry could only whimper and nod. Cisco kissed him and nodded hesitantly, feeling a disturbing sense of pride that he was allowed to come in his lover without a condom. He knew it was because their bodies were just different enough not to get STDs and they currently had no supplies here but that did not stop the rush of privilege he felt at being allowed such an honor.

Knowing the older man did not have the stamina to last much longer, Cisco quickly hurried them over the edge to climax. He pushed Harry over first, making the other man come with a loud cry. The tightening muscles bushed himself over quickly after. He came heavily inside his new lover, kissing him lovingly as he claimed him before collapsing to the side.

Harrison groaned. He felt blissful, safe, happy, and uncomfortably full. He flushed brightly as he came down from his high. Even without Cisco in him anymore, he could still feel the younger man's hot release pooling in him. It was a disturbing and oddly satisfying sensation that he would not mind feeling again.

He tiredly looked over and gave a vague smile to a giggling Cisco as the younger man happily snuggled into his side. Harrison rolled his eyes but held the young man and sighed happily.

"Hah! Made you smile, Harry!"

"Shut up and go to sleep, Ramon." Harrison growled half-heartedly but was unable to remove the smile from his own face.

~*f*~

On the other side of the makeshift bedroom's door, Jesse stood with her hands clasped over her mouth. Her face was bright red with countless emotions running through her brain. She just had heard her father and one of her friends both climax in the room she shared with her father. The thought of sleep suddenly left her as she knew these sounds would haunt her.

Maybe Iris and Caitlin still wanted that movie night she had been too tired for earlier!

 _~*~End~*~_


End file.
